elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Bestiariusz Drżących Wysp
Bestiariusz Drżących Wysp – książka opisująca szczegółowo stworzenia występujące na Drżących Wyspach. Treść Bestiariusz Drżących Wysp Namlir Esprink Dla Venristwie, kolegi i przyjaciela, który chronił stworzenia wszystkich krain. Choć wiele czasu poświęciłem na studiowanie wszelkich okazów fauny, gdy rozpoczynałem swoją naukę, nic nie przygotowało mnie na niespodzianki, które miałem spotkać na Drżących Wyspach podczas Wielkiej Ekspedycji. Mieszkam tu całe życie, ale dopiero teraz odkrywam, jak cudowne i wyjątkowe bywają stworzenia zamieszkujące Wyspy. Ekspedycja była ambitną, sześcioletnią wyprawą badawczą do wszystkich zakątków Wysp, podjętą w celu skatalogowania tutejszej fauny i przekazania tej wiedzy dla dobra potomnych i nauki. Poniżej starałem się jak najlepiej opisać charakter każdego ze stworzeń. Proszę pamiętać, że informacje te zdobyto kosztem wielu istnień, a dzieło to uważać należy za najbardziej kompletne i wyczerpujące w swym rodzaju. Baliwog Baliwog to niewiarygodnie szkaradne stworzenie wodne, zamieszkujące jeziora, rzeki i bagna Drżących Wysp. Choć baliwog, czy też "wog", jak mówią nań niektórzy mieszkańcy Wysp, chodzi na czworakach, nie należy go bynajmniej uważać ani za głupiego, ani za potulnego. Dorosły, w pełni rozwinięty baliwog potrafi zadać paskudną ranę szponem albo ukąsić ofiarę - co bywa zabójcze - ostrymi jak brzytwa zębami. Prawdziwym niezbezpieczeństwem nie są jednak rany, jakie może zadać baliwog, ale straszliwe choroby, które zdaje się przenosić. Warto też pamiętać, że baliwogi mają niezwykłą zdolność do regeneracji, gdy zanurzą się w wodzie. Nasze obserwacje wskazują, że najlepiej po prostu unikać tych bestii, choć powiada się, że niektóre przenoszą wewnątrz ciał perły bez skazy (nie wiadomo jednak, po co miałyby je połykać ani do czego mogą im się przydać). Elytra Elytry to duże, podobne do owadów stworzenia, zamieszkujące wiele części Wysp. Choć między odmianą północną (z Manii) i południową (z Demencji) jest istotna różnica w ubarwieniu, jedne i drugie są niezwykle podobne w zachowaniu i budowie ciała. Elytry są poważnym zagrożeniem dla nieprzygotowanego podróżnika, gdyż posiadają dwa mechanizmy, dzięki którym zyskują przewagę w walce. Pierwszy z nich to niezwykła zdolność blokowania ataków bronią. Zaobserwowałem, że korzystają ze swoich czułków jak z układu wczesnego ostrzegania, który pozwala im wykryć, powiedzmy, nadlatującą strzałę bądź też cios mieczem. Czułki wysyłają sygnał do mózgu i elytra odruchowo podnosi ramiona, aby się zasłonić. Ich druga przewaga związana jest z tym, że posiadają w żądle naturalny jad. To substancja niezwykle zwodnicza: początkowo wywołuje tylko nieznaczny dyskomfort, ale jest naprawdę niebezpieczna z uwagi na długi czas oddziaływania. Jeśli jad nie zostanie zneutralizowany, zabije przeciętnego człowieka w ciągu kilku godzin. Szczególnie groźny jest jad matrony, który działa jeszcze dłużej niż trucizny używane przez pomniejsze elytry. Atronach ciała Atronach ciała, jedno z najniezwyklejszych stworzeń na Wyspach, wygląda jak pozszywana masa skóry i mięśni, ozdobiona mistycznymi symbolami, z żelazną obrożą na szyi. Choć nie wiadomo, czy potwory te stworzył Sheogorath, czy też jakiś inny książę Daedr, oczywiste jest, że w zamyśle miały one być przede wszystkim strażnikami. Atronachy ciała zamieszkują zwykle podziemde ruiny i będą bronić obszarów, których kazano im strzec, póki nie zostaną zniszczone. Szczególną cechą wyglądu tego stwora są punkty energetyczne na jego ciele - lśnią one wewnętrznym, barwnym światłem, i zdają się wskazywać siłę atronacha (światło, począwszy od najsłabszego atronacha do najsilniejszego, jest: żółte, fioletowe lub czerwone). Rola tych punktów wciąż stanowi zagadkę, ale uważam, że są one jakiegoś rodzaju gruczołem blokującym działanie magii. Atronachy ciała są, co chyba jasne, całkowicie niewrażliwe na działanie chorób i trucizn i wysoce odporne na zimno oraz płomienie. Ich najsłabszym punktem jest magia błyskawic, która bardzo im szkodzi. Odmiany fioletowe i czerwone mają też własne zdolności magiczne, w tym czary lecznicze i kule ogniste. Sękacz Być może najdziwniejszym ze wszystkich stworzeń jest sękacz lub też "chodzące drzewo", jak się go czasem nazywa. Te ożywione rośliny, podobnie jak elytry, spotkać można w każdym zakątku Wysp. Sękacz, jako prawdziwie wyjątkowe dzieło Sheogoratha, potrafi zaczerpnąć energię z rzucanych w niego zaklęć i wykorzystać ją do obrony. Sękacz zaatakowany ogniem, mrozem lub błyskawicą rośnie i staje się na chwilę odporny na żywioł, którym został uderzony. Co ciekawe, w tym objawia się też słabość sękacza. Gdy bowiem stwór ten odporny jest na żywioł, którym został trafiony, staje się podatny na wszystkie pozostałe. Nasz przewodnik podczas Ekspedycji zademonstrował to, strzelając do sękacza strzałą ognistą, potem strzałą mrozu, potem ognistą i tak dalej. Grummita Grummita to jedyne stworzenie żyjące na Drżących Wyspach, które umie korzystać z broni. Te prymitywne, wodne humanoidy zorganizowane są w system plemienny, choć nie wiadomo dokładnie, komu lub czemu oddają cześć. Naturalne byłoby założenie, że wyznają kult Sheogoratha, swojego stwórcy, ale na ich totemach nie widać oblicza Szalonego Boga. Wiadomo, że mają prostą hierarchię społeczną, na szczycie której znajdują się szamani i wodzowie. Grummici opanowali też sztukę rzucania zaklęć, a ich magowie potrafią być groźni. Co ciekawe, stworzenia te dysponują podobnym mechanizmem obronnym, co baliwogi: gdy przebywają w wodzie, ich ciała regenerują się. Inaczej niż w przypadku baliwoga, takie same działanie ma też deszcz, co oznacza, że nie jest mądrze mierzyć się z Grummitami podczas burzy. Zdolność do regeneracji w wodzie sugeruje, że baliwogi i Grummici są jakoś spokrewnieni, ale nie byłem w stanie znaleźć żadnych solidnych danych nawet podczas najuważniejszych badań. Głód Głód, jak żadne inne stworzenie, reprezentuje mroczną stronę Sheogoratha. To istoty o czysto daedrycznym pochodzeniu, umieszczone na Wyspach w charakterze sług i strażników. Nie należy ich lekceważyć: mają błyskawiczny refleks, poruszają się niezwykle szybko i potrafią wysysać kondycję ofiary. Najlepsza rada, jaką mogę dać: jeśli napotkasz tę straszną kreaturę, to albo obejdź ją szerokim łukiem, albo zabij bardzo szybko. Zachowaj ostrożność - podobno istnieją czary, które przywołują głoda i każą mu atakować wrogów rzucającego zaklęcie. Łuskacz Łuskacz to kolejny wodny mieszkaniec Drżących Wysp. Wygląda zdumiewająco podobnie do wyprostowanego baliwoga i ma duże, płetwiaste kończyny i grzebień na grzbiecie. Stwory te są dość przerażające, bo zwykle wloką się za ofiarą w żółwim tempie. Ich prędkość nie jest jednak ich słabością - jeśli zechcą, potafią zaatakować wroga z doskoku z ogromnej odległości. Podobnie jak u baliwoga, szpony i kły skalona także przenoszą choroby. Najlepiej pozbywać się tych stworzeń z dużej odległości za pomocą strzał lub zaklęć, gdyż z bliska potrafią być niezwykle waleczne. Jatkowiec Jatkowiec zdaje się być jakiegoś rodzaju nieumarłym konstruktem, wykonanym z kości i trzymanym w całości przez kawałki drutu lub materiału. Co dziwne, kości używane do ich budowy zdają się nie wykazywać ze sobą żadnego związku - jatkowce mogą mieć na przykład czaszkę zamiast rzepki w kolanie lub kości udowe zamiast ramion. Te stworzenia może i są nieumarłymi, ale ścigają swe ofiary tak, jak żywe drapieżniki. Podobnie jak ich pobratymcy z kości, jatkowce są całkowicie odporne na choroby, trucizny i paraliż; ponadto mają wyjątkową odporność na wszystkie zaklęcia mrozu. Co więcej, umierający jatkowiec eksploduje gradem lodowych odłamków. Zdolność ta zdaje się być desperackim mechanizmem obronym, dodanym przez twórcę jatkowców. Fakt ten był mi początkowo nieznany i straciliśmy jednego z naszych najlepszych przewodników, gdy jego młot zadał bestii zabójczy cios. Jeśli zamierzasz walczyć z tą odmianą nieumarłych, miej ze sobą przedmioty lub zaklęcia chroniące przed mrozem albo też zabijaj je z daleka. Bezskórny ogar Te nieumarłe plugastwa spotkać można wewnątrz i wokół ruin, którymi usiane są całe Wyspy. Bezskórne ogary są niewiarygodnie szybkie i zwinne, oraz wiecznie głodne żywego mięsa. Podobnie jak atronach ciała, ogar zdaje się być masą pozszywanej skóry i mięśni, ale nie jestem pewien, czy są one przywoływane, czy po prostu konstruowane. Ogary są groźnymi pzeciwnikami: dysponują niezwykłym, niewidzialnym atakiem, zupełnie jak duchy, ograniczoną odpornością na zimno i kompletną niewrażliwością na choroby i trucizny. Ich słabym punktem jest ogień. Nie są dość inteligentne, by się go bać, ale z pewnością bardzo pomaga on szybko się ich pozbyć. Choć dzieło to zajmuje się tylko aspektami owych stworzeń związanymi z walką, sądzę, że jest niezwykle ważne dla każdego podróżnika wewnątrz granic Drżących Wysp. W przyszłych dziełach zajmę się innymi aspektami tych stworzeń, takimi jak reprodukcja i powstawanie, magiczne pochodzenie, a nawet podam kilka przepysznych przepisów, które opracowałem lub poznałem. Moja rada: podróżując po drogach i bezdrożach Wysp, nigdy nie osłabiaj czujności i przygotuj się wcześniej na wszystko. Znajomość wroga może rozstrzygnąć o twoim życiu lub śmierci. de:Bestiarium d. Zitt. Inseln en:The Shivering Bestiary es:El bestiario de Shivering Isles fr:Le Bestiaire des îles de Namlir ru:Бестиарий Дрожащих островов Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki